


И никак иначе

by Savarna_Scaramouche, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/pseuds/Savarna_Scaramouche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: Стив Роджерс, лидер Альтимейтс, видит очень странные сны. Сны, в которых он рисует комиксы. Сны, в которых не Щ.И.Т. вытащил его изо льда. Сны, в которых он — Мститель, что бы это ни значило. Но он абсолютно уверен, что это всего лишь сны, ведь в них он испытывает... чувства... к Тони Старку, чего совершенно точно не может быть в реальности, правда? Правда.





	И никак иначе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Same As It Ever Was (The Thought Bubbles Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364634) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> В тексте хронология событий Земли-616 выстроена в обратной последовательности, Альтимейтс — в прямой.

С каждым новым штрихом персонаж становится все более узнаваемым — крепкая фигура, звездно-полосатая форма, капюшон с небольшими крылышками по бокам. Стив устало потягивается, слегка меняет положение настольной лампы, выставляя свет, и бегло смотрит на часы. Полночь. Берни, весь вечер просидевшая за подготовкой к вступительному экзамену в юридический, наверняка уже спит, а Бруклинские высоты сегодня как никогда безмятежны, и, значит, можно не опасаться притаившихся в темных переулках злодеев с их коварными планами. Капитана Америку ждет тихий уютный вечерок в собственной квартире, и Стив Роджерс, новый художник Марвел, безумно этому рад. Сроки здорово поджимают — редактор требует закончить отрисовку новой сюжетной линии к пятнице, а у него на руках лишь грубые наброски первых трех страниц.

Конечно, у Стива есть причина. Всю прошедшую неделю он занимался тем, что разгребал последствия нападения Змеиного Сообщества на МОДОКа (по правде говоря, Стив никогда не был его горячим поклонником, но даже самый отъявленный мерзавец не заслуживает того, что с ним стало), только такую историю вряд ли можно предъявить редактору в качестве оправдания.

Зато Берни в восторге от его новой работы.

_— Класс! — обняв Стива, радостно рассмеялась она, когда узнала. — Капитан Америка рисует комиксы про Капитана Америку! Бомба! Никому даже в голову не придет!_

С одной стороны, здесь есть определенные преимущества — в случае чего Стив сможет использовать самого себя в качестве прототипа и источника вдохновения, — а с другой, времени теперь всегда будет в обрез, и если он действительно хочет успешно совмещать карьеру художника с обязанностями супергероя, рисовать придется в тысячу раз быстрее.

Удивительно, вспомнив про Тони, лениво думает Стив, как только Старк умудряется быть собой и не свихнуться. Железный Человек, генеральный директор, инженер, изобретатель, защитник — боже милостивый...

Стив закрывает глаза и до боли прикусывает нижнюю губу, потому что прекрасно знает — Тони сорвался. И проблема не в том, что среди Мстителей больше нет Железного Человека, а в том, с каким бешеным энтузиазмом он громил собственную жизнь весь последний год, сознательно пуская ее под откос. Захваченный новой идеей, Тони всегда работал с размахом, и тут ему явно было где развернуться.

Открыв глаза, Стив смаргивает выступившие на ресницах слезы, внезапно осознав, что по сценарию следующая страница будет полностью посвящена очередной встрече Капитана Америки и Железного Человека.

Черт возьми, а ведь ни один человек, включая Мстителей, до сих пор не догадывается, кто на самом деле скрывался под красно-золотой маской. Стив единственный, кому Тони решил рассказать правду, и эта откровенность действительно очень много для него значит.

Несколько резких прямых линий и острых углов, и на бумаге уже отчетливо угадываются очертания брони. Стив воспроизводит ее до мельчайших деталей с той же легкостью, с какой отрисовывает свой собственный костюм, хотя и не представляет, когда и зачем начал настолько пристально наблюдать за Тони.

Спустя пару минут он заканчивает фрейм, и теперь рядом с Железным Человеком, небрежно положив руку на крепкое, защищенное металлом плечо, стоит его лучший друг и напарник — Капитан Америка. Они жили и сражались бок о бок с того самого момента, как Стив очнулся в будущем.

Будь у него второй шанс, Стив действовал бы по-другому, научившись по-настоящему ценить их дружбу, а не воспринимать как должное.

— У нас могло бы получиться, — глядя на страницу, приглушенно бормочет он, не до конца понимая, что именно имеет в виду. Смутная, зудящая на периферии сознания мысль, от которой не избавиться.

С Тони все в порядке. Он в больнице, на попечении медиков, и, судя по всему, уже идет на поправку. Едва к нему начнут пускать посетителей, Стив обязательно придет туда сам, чтобы обнять, сказать, что очень рад его видеть, извиниться за свои слова и, может быть...

Стив с тоской отбрасывает карандаш. Он устал бороться с чувством вины и ощущением, будто надеется на то, чего никогда не сумеет получить, как бы ни старался.

*~*~*

— Если ты хотел спокойной жизни, приятель, — усмехается Баки, — не надо было мне рассказывать про свой дурацкий сон. Теперь терпи.

Стив угрюмо сводит брови к переносице. С момента разморозки он, похоже, только и делает, что хмурится, но, черт подери, кто бы мог подумать, что жить в двадцать первом веке будет настолько трудно — все, кого он знал и любил, уже давно...

Стоп, поправляется Стив. Не все — Баки и Гейл по-прежнему рядом, хотя временами из-за них Стив чувствует себя только хуже, ведь у него тоже могло быть будущее. То самое, в котором, вернувшись с войны, он женился бы на Гейл, купил дом по соседству с Баки, воспитывал детей. Но вместо этого он почти полвека провел на дне океана, а очнувшись, узнал, что близкие умерли, Гейл вышла за Баки, и они вместе прожили долгую и счастливую жизнь.

— Да говорю же, — настаивает Стив, — он мне даже не нравится.

Мало ему несбывшихся желаний, теперь еще приходится разбираться с идиотскими снами о Тони Старке.

Стива передергивает: как ему вообще могло такое присниться?

— Серьезно? — интересуется Баки. — Может, я чего-то не понимаю, но во сне ты сидел, рисовал эти свои картинки про Капитана Америку в обнимку с Железным Человеком и думал о том, что скучаешь по нему, правильно? По-моему, он тебе даже больше чем нравится, старик.

Стив стискивает зубы.

— Тони Старк — самовлюбленный, заносчивый су... — он прикусывает язык и бросает быстрый взгляд на Гейл, — ...сволочь.

— Пойду, сварю вам еще кофе, мальчики, — поднимаясь с дивана, с улыбкой произносит Гейл, и Стив невольно ловит себя на мысли, что возраст нисколько ее не портит, и Гейл все еще очень красива.

— Ты его плохо знаешь, Бак, — молча проводив ее взглядом, продолжает он. — Засранец, каких поискать.

Если бы Стива попросили привести в пример человека, который воплощает в себе все самое отвратительное, что есть в двадцать первом столетии, он без колебаний указал бы на Тони Старка. Амбициозный, эгоистичный сукин сын, который ни на секунду не расстается с бутылкой (Стив не помнит, чтобы вообще когда-нибудь видел его трезвым), отпускает пошлые шуточки и умудряется надраться даже перед отправкой на задание. Тони нахальный, вульгарный, неотесанный хам, не пропускающий ни одной встречной юбки и время от времени переключающий свое внимание на мужчин. Единственное, по мнению Стива, достоинство Старка — его интеллект.

Иногда Тони зовет Стива дорогушей.

Иногда Стив хочет хорошенько съездить по его высокомерной физиономии.

Если бы не Фьюри, недвусмысленно давший понять, что Щ.И.Т. настаивает на сотрудничестве со Старком, и не тот факт, что, несмотря на пьянство, Тони каким-то чудом умудрялся справляться со своими обязанностями, Стив давно вышвырнул бы его из Альтимейтс. Впрочем, это не ему решать, да и Тони при всех его недостатках здорово умеет работать в команде.

— Я, конечно, не могу сказать, что хорошо его знаю, — хмурится Баки, соглашаясь, — но из того, что ты рассказывал... Может, он не так уж и плох? Пригласил тебя на ужин, подарил шлем. С чего вдруг такие хлопоты? Помнится, его было непросто отыскать.

Ну, разумеется, кривится Стив. Или просто решил, что все добро с собой не утащишь. Опухоль мозга — неплохой мотив для щедрости и благородства. В ту же секунду он дает себе звонкую мысленную оплеуху — разве нормальный человек станет ненавидеть умирающего?

— И все равно я не думаю, что мой сон что-то доказывает, — угрюмо буркает Стив. — Во-первых, какой из меня художник? А во-вторых, там не было Альтимейтс. Мы назывались... Мстителями. Слегка кровожадно, по-моему, — он прищуривается, пытаясь представить, за что в действительности захотел бы отомстить, и внутренний голос тут же подсказывает: _за украденную жизнь._

— Забудь, — пожимает плечами Баки. — В конце концов, это всего лишь сон.

Но события были такими реальными, хочет возразить Стив, словно происходили на самом деле. Или, по крайней мере, могли произойти.

— Или попробуй честно поговорить со Старком, — со смешком предлагает Баки. — О своих чувствах.

— Да иди ты, — отмахивается Стив.

*~*~*

Во сне Стиву холодно. Он чувствует себя так, словно действие сыворотки внезапно закончилось, превратив его обратно в тощего болезненного бруклинского паренька, каким он был много лет назад. Стив не падает, и толщи ледяной воды не смыкаются у него над головой, он дрожит, потому что заснул на заваленной снегом автобусной остановке, а потом кто-то... Тони... вдруг начинает отчаянно трясти его за плечо, крича, что если не проснуться, можно замерзнуть насмерть.

Стив вскакивает и непонимающе озирается по сторонам — он привык к тому, что все его сны так или иначе связаны с холодом, но сейчас все по-другому, и не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, из-за кого.

_Тони._

Услышав стук, он поднимается с кровати, набрасывает халат, идет к двери и со странной смесью удивления и тревоги видит на пороге закутанного в теплое зимнее пальто и устало улыбающегося Джима Роудса.

— Можно? — спрашивает тот.

— Конечно, — отвечает Стив, посторонившись и пропуская его внутрь. Если бы дело касалось работы, Джим пришел бы в броне, а значит, причина его появления, скорее всего, связана с Тони.

— Я только что от него, — с ходу сообщает Роудс. — Тони в реанимации, в больнице Святого Винсента.

— Он?.. — кусая губы, Стив замолкает на полуслове, не в силах заставить себя закончить вопрос, словно если он не произнесет это вслух, то ничего не случится, Тони не потеряет все, не спустит последние деньги на выпивку и не попытается покончить жизнь самоубийством, едва не замерзнув насмерть.

— С ним все будет в порядке, Кэп, — улыбнувшись уголком губ, говорит Роудс. — Трудновато придется, не спорю. Врачи диагностировали сильное обморожение, проблемы с сердцем и цирроз печени, так что бегать, конечно, начнет не сразу, но, по крайней мере, он обещал бросить пить. И, знаешь, я ему верю.

— Хочет выжить, — негромко произносит Стив, и впервые за долгое время внутри появляется надежда на лучшее.

— Хочет, — эхом отзывается Роудс. — А ты сам знаешь, каким упрямым бывает Тони, если что-то втемяшится ему в башку.

— Мне, я так понимаю, лучше держаться подальше, — судорожно вздохнув, переходит к главному Стив, потому что тянуть больше не имеет смысла.

— Ну... толком Тони так ничего и не сказал, — тщательно подбирая слова, роняет Роудс. — Но, думаю, тебе все-таки стоит его навестить, Кэп. Ты много для него значишь.

— Я бросил его, — потирая переносицу, тяжело сглатывает Стив. — Помнишь ту сгоревшую ночлежку на Бауэри-стрит? Там я его нашел. Все вокруг полыхало, а он даже стоять без посторонней помощи не мог. Я вытащил его из огня, но потом... — он с трудом переводит дыхание, — черт, не знаю, что на меня нашло, но я ни разу в жизни ни на кого так не орал. Ну, а дальше ты знаешь.

Тони пропал — поменялся одеждой с бездомным и растворился на людных улицах Нью-Йорка. Стив всего лишь хотел вправить ему мозги, а в итоге наговорил всякой дряни и вынудил сбежать.

— Как по мне, это не твоя вина.

— Ты просто не слышал, что я ему сказал.

— Не слышал, — легко соглашается Джим, — но я хорошо знаю Тони. Ставлю свою броню против твоего щита, что он тебя тоже не винит. Вот себя — запросто. Наверняка еще думает, что не заслуживает твоего прощения.

— Это бред.

— Это Тони, — Джим протягивает ему маленький листок бумаги. — Вот, держи. Здесь номер его палаты. И номер телефона его палаты. Ты в списке посетителей, кстати.

Роудс уходит прежде, чем Стив успевает что-то сказать.

Едва за ним закрывается дверь, Стив поворачивается к окну и долго смотрит на покрытые снегом улицы. Он хочет увидеть Тони, но боится напортачить и вместо извинений сказать, а еще хуже — сделать что-нибудь такое, отчего Тони снова захочется сбежать.

— Я не могу, — качает головой Стив. — Не сейчас.

*~*~*

Задыхаясь и дрожа от холода, Стив просыпается в теплой комнате в Трискелионе и несколько бесконечных секунд не может отличить сон от реальности. Внутри, не давая сосредоточиться, кипит едкая смесь из чувства вины и печали по человеку, который даже не умер.

_Тони, Тони, Тони._

Слишком правдоподобно и чем-то очень напоминает приснившийся ему около двух лет назад сон про художника, хотя тогда ощущения были гораздо... легче. Стив удивился тому, что увидел, но это не помешало спокойно собраться и присоединиться к остальным на тренировке. Впрочем, в то время его вообще мало занимали выверты подсознания, Стив только вступил в Альтимейтс и многого еще не знал — нужно было присмотреться, освоиться и стать частью команды. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что ровно через два года Магнето обрушит на Нью-Йорк гигантскую волну, и большинство супергероев погибнет. Тони не просто спас Стиву жизнь, вытащив из воды, — он доставил его в Щ.И.Т. и, по словам Кэрол, отказывался покидать больничное крыло до тех пор, пока не убедился, что опасность миновала. Забавно, но у такого засранца, как Тони Старк, оказалось доброе сердце.

Стив не представляет, с чего вдруг у него появилась настолько острая потребность увидеть Тони, но с каждой минутой бороться с ней становится сложнее. В памяти мелькают обрывки разговора, встревоженный голос Джима Роудса (откуда вообще взялся этот Роудс?), и внутри все холодеет от страха.

Перестань страдать ерундой, убеждает себя Стив, потому что прекрасно знает: Старк сейчас преспокойно сидит в своем офисе на Манхэттене, занимаясь, по его же собственным сказанным с неизменной улыбочкой словам, разработкой оперативных мер по сохранению активов компании.

Вытащив телефон из кармана, Стив снимает блокировку и, поколебавшись, не глядя набирает номер Тони. Трубку никто не берет.

*~*~*

Шесть часов спустя, прихватив костюм Железного Человека и не без труда убедив Кэрол раздобыть ему имеющиеся у Щ.И.Т.а планы полетов личного самолета Старка, Стив прилетает в Берлин.

Чтобы хоть как-то защититься от проливного дождя, он натягивает поглубже капюшон, быстро перебегает улицу и, остановившись возле бара, внимательно изучает вывеску, воскрешая в памяти весь свой скудный запас немецких слов.

«Блеск, — мысленно хмыкает Стив, — только Старку могло прийти в голову встретиться в баре, название которого переводится как «Погребок Смерти».

Открыв дверь, он заходит внутрь, несколько раз торопливо проводит ладонями по куртке, стряхивая дождевую воду, и оглядывается по сторонам, с удивлением отмечая, что сегодня Тони почему-то держится в тени, а не вращается в центре внимания. Если честно, Стив ожидал увидеть его где-нибудь возле бильярдного стола с полным бокалом мартини в руке и в окружении целой толпы молоденьких красоток.

— Их зухэ Тони Старк, битте. Ву ист иэ? — на ломаном немецком спрашивает он у проходящего мимо официанта, и тот, неожиданно быстро сообразив, что к чему, указывает на столик в дальнем углу зала, который при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается буквально завален пустыми бутылками.

Одетый в видавшие виды джинсы и старый потрепанный пиджак поверх мятой футболки, Тони сидит, привалившись спиной к стене, вертит в руках полупустой стакан с какой-то непонятной, но определенно очень крепкой дрянью и задумчиво поглядывает на стоящий перед ним черный глянцевый ящик, высотой примерно сантиметров тридцать. 

«Господи, Тони», — глядя на покрасневшее лицо и отросшую щетину, мысленно содрогается Стив.

— Привет, Стив, — встряхнувшись и быстро смахнув сбежавшую по щеке слезу, салютует ему стаканом Тони. — Ты, как всегда, пропустил все веселье. Возьми себе стул, хорошо?

— За что пьешь? — усевшись напротив, брякает Стив, чувствуя себя так, словно угодил в один из своих дурацких снов, — он понятия не имеет, что и как должен говорить, но под пристальным взглядом Тони молчать становится еще труднее.

— По списку, — задумчиво склонив голову к плечу, сообщает Тони и отставляет стакан, явно готовясь перечислять на пальцах. — За убийственные штуки. За искоренение зла. За то, чего заслуживают лгуны и обманщики. За искоренение зла, — он запинается и опускает руку. — Блядь, кажется, я это уже говорил, да?

— Ты слишком много пьешь, Тони,— вздыхает Стив, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет в том, что сейчас он говорит словами того, другого Стива, живущего в другом мире и мечущегося из угла в угол, не зная, как справиться с эмоциями.

— Согласен, — грустно улыбается Тони. — Но, готов поспорить, меня убьет не цирроз печени, — негромко смеется он, постукивая пальцем по голове, и снова прикладывается к стакану.

— Что в ящике? — не выдержав, спрашивает Стив, когда понимает, что смотрит на него не отрываясь.

— Кхм... Попридержи коней. Всему свое время, дорогуша, — покачав указательным пальцем, дерзко улыбается Тони, и, кажется, впервые это идиотское прозвище не вызывает у Стива желания прикончить его на месте. — Я был в офисе на Манхэттене. Пытался выйти на след Призрака, когда ко мне внезапно явилась Жюстин Хаммер и попросила об услуге. Нанороботы в крови. Эксперимент ее бездарного папаши провалился, и теперь собственные же способности грозили свести Жюстин в могилу. Я кое-что подправил, а взамен она решила помочь мне найти того, кто стоит за Призраком и ворует секретные разработки. Она обещала остаться со мной, понимаешь?

Тони залпом выпивает содержимое стакана.

— Твою мать, — хрипло произносит он и зажмуривается, пытаясь скрыть слезы.

— Что случилось?

Тони не везет с женщинами — сначала Наташа, теперь Жюстин.

— Я любил ее, — говорит он. — Серьезно. И можешь мне не верить, но она прямо-таки с головой окунулась в работу. А потом выяснилось, что во всем виноват мой дед. Считалось, он умер, когда я еще в ползунки пердел, но сукин сын инсценировал собственную смерть и при помощи новейших технологий практически превратил себя в машину. Нанороботы. Как у Жюстин.

— Твой дед? — не веря своим ушам, переспрашивает Стив.

— Он самый, — утвердительно кивает Тони. — Спер все, до чего сумел дотянуться. И перед тобой единственная коробочка, в которую он не смог влезть самостоятельно. Чтобы ее открыть, ему понадобилась моя помощь, и любящий дедуля пригрозил снести мне башку, если я вдруг вздумаю дурить.

Тони замолкает, задумчиво постукивая кончиками пальцев по ящику.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о мультивселенной? — после паузы интересуется он.

Стив качает головой.

— Черт, а я слишком пьян, чтобы объяснять, — со смешком произносит Тони, снова наливая себе, и на столе становится на одну пустую бутылку больше. — Хотя ладно... В общем, суть в том, золотце, что наша Вселенная далеко не единственная. Кроме нее, существуют еще сотни, тысячи, а может, миллионы других, в которых одни и те же события развиваются совершенно по-разному. Иначе говоря, у нас с тобой, у Земли — у всех — есть куча двойников, ничего не подозревающих о существовании друг друга. И тот парень — Рид Ричардс — создал в здании Бакстера врата, открывающие вход в параллельные миры.

Стив хочет спросить, есть ли вероятность существования Вселенной, где он рисует комиксы, и не снились ли Тони в последнее время странные сны, но не произносит ни слова, потому что в этот момент Старк разворачивает ящик.

— Этот красавчик с Земли-242, — ровным голосом поясняет он, кивком указывая на находящуюся внутри мертвую голову в шлеме Железного Человека, и Стив с ужасом узнает в ней Тони. — Не парься, он такой с тех пор, как я открыл ящик, хотя без сюрпризов не обошлось: стоило поднять крышку, как в комнате разом повырубало всю технику, включая нанороботов.

— Хочешь сказать, когда твой дед заставил тебя... — Стив замолкает, не закончив.

— Именно, — с натянутой улыбкой подтверждает худшие опасения Тони. — Он убил всех: деда, Призрака, Жюстин. Вот такие дела, солнышко, — тут либо они, либо я, — по щеке скатывается слеза, и Стив с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы ее стереть.

— Блядский Боже, — шепчет Тони, — что ж так хреново-то, а? Почему со мной вечно происходит какая-нибудь херня?

У Стива нет ответов на эти вопросы, но единственное, в чем он абсолютно уверен, — на дне бутылки их тоже не найти.

— К черту, — зло выплевывает Тони. — Какая любовь, если кругом одни мудаки? Кстати, звучит как тост, — он поднимает стакан в воздух. — За мудаков, Стив.

— Послушай, Тони, — тщательно подбирая слова, произносит Стив, — все не так плохо, как кажется. На свете есть люди, которым ты по-настоящему дорог.

— Неужели? — дернувшись, кривит губы в неприятной усмешке тот. — На себя намекаешь?

Тони умеет без промаха бить по больному, но сегодня Стив не собирается разбивать окна и сбегать, оставив его одного.

— Все будет хорошо, — говорит он, после чего встает и, обогнув стол, усаживается рядом, положив руку Тони на плечи. — Я с тобой.

Тони заметно напрягается, но отодвинуться не пробует.

— Собирайся, — успокаивающе поглаживая его по спине, негромко настаивает Стив. — Нам пора домой.

*~*~*

Дрожа от холода, Стив открывает глаза и обводит взглядом тесную комнатушку с прочными металлическими стенами. Судя по ощущениям и тому, что удается увидеть, он лежит на столе, вокруг которого собралось много людей, но дело в том, что никого из них он никогда раньше не встречал. Высокий, под два метра ростом здоровяк в плаще и с увесистым молотом в руках, крошечная женщина с такими же маленькими крыльями, какой-то странный человек в красном костюме и еще один — в железной маске со светящимися ярко-синими глазами и в красно-золотой броне.

«Кто они? Супергерои вроде Захватчиков?» — напряженно думает Стив, безуспешно пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Реальность искажается, ускользает, путается, мешая сосредоточиться, не давая понять, спит ли он или все происходит на самом деле.

Стив ловит на себе тяжелый внимательный взгляд, с облегчением осознавая, что человек в железной маске — это Тони, и тут же вздрагивает, отворачиваясь, — кто такой Тони?

Надо проснуться, твердит он, добраться до Трискелиона и связаться с агентами Щ.И.Т.а...

Щ.И.Т.? Трискелион? Что, черт возьми, происходит?

И куда делся Ник Фьюри? Почему его здесь нет?

А Баки?

Баки погиб, с горечью вспоминает Стив и моментально поправляется: нет, не Баки — Джен. Джен и Хэнк Пим умерли много лет назад.

Господи, Тони. Он нужен Тони.

Они стоят на верхней палубе хелликарьера, Стив с улыбкой поднимает щит высоко над головой и, повернувшись к Тони, крепко обнимает его за плечи.

_— Я справляюсь намного лучше, когда делаю что-то вместе с тобой, — говорит Тони._

«Говорит? Разве Тони когда-нибудь...» — успевает подумать Стив, прежде чем провалиться в темноту.

*~*~*

Проснувшись, Стив долго лежит, уставившись в потолок, и думает, что окончательно слетел с катушек, иначе почему холод преследует его даже по ночам?

— Соберись! — потирая глаза, вслух приказывает он. — Ты на Аляске, и здесь зима.

Настоящая причина его кошмаров заключается в том, что Стив больше не член Альтимейтс. Убив Человека-Паука, он потерял право оставаться частью команды супергероев, поэтому обязан был уйти.

И все-таки на этот раз что-то определенно пошло не так — по крайней мере, до сегодняшней ночи у него не получалось отличить реальность от сна.

Единственное, что Стив отчетливо понимает, — он должен увидеться с Тони, и чем быстрее, тем лучше, даже если придется снова столкнуться с Альтимейтс.

*~*~*

Через десять секунд после того, как его самолет приземляется в международном аэропорту Кеннеди, Стив вынимает из кармана мобильный телефон и, не давая себе возможности передумать, набирает номер Тони.

— Алло? — отвечает Тони раздраженно, словно отвлекается от спасения планеты.

Стив делает глубокий вдох.

— Тони?

— Стив! — язвительно тянет Тони. — Не поверишь, только что тебя вспоминал. Ну что, золотце, как продвигаются поиски себя? — усмехается он. — Нашел или хочешь еще поискать? Страна большая, не заблудишься?

Слушая его болтовню, Стив непроизвольно начинает улыбаться, одновременно пытаясь понять, с каких пор Тони стал для него синонимом слова «счастье».

Я нашел _тебя,_ хочет сказать он, но вовремя прикусывает язык.

— Я в Нью-Йорке, — вместо этого суховато произносит в трубку Стив.

— Блеск, — воодушевленно сообщает Тони. — Хочу, чтобы ты встретился кое с кем. Сегодня. Сейчас. Сможешь быстро добраться до Трискелиона? Я бы тебя подбросил, но дел невпроворот.

— Сделаю все возможное, — обещает Стив.

— Супер, я тоже тебя люблю, — усмехается Тони и вешает трубку.

Пару секунд Стив бестолково гипнотизирует взглядом замолчавший телефон, чувствуя, как каждую мышцу в теле сводит от напряжения, но впервые за долгое время причиной тому становится не ужас, а что-то такое, чему он пока не решается подобрать определение.

Может быть, он просто наконец освоился в двадцать первом веке.

*~*~*

Стив искренне считал, что Тони будет ждать его в одной из лабораторий, но комната, куда его приводят, своими широкими панорамными окнами с видом на утренний Нью-Йорк и мягкими, разбросанными по периметру диванчиками больше напоминает смотровую площадку. В дальнем углу он замечает небольшую дверь, ведущую в соседнее помещение, но она, похоже, заперта, а значит, им никто не собирается мешать.

Увидев его, Тони отставляет в сторону стакан с апельсиновым соком (в принципе, думает Стив, даже если там «отвертка», он, по крайней мере, сумел дотянуть до девяти утра) и поднимается навстречу.

— Какие люди, — обнимая его, бормочет Тони. — Не поверишь, но я скучал.

Стив чувствует себя не в своей тарелке — после того, что случилось с Питером Паркером, ему здесь явно не место.

— Я тоже скучал, Тони, — отвечает Стив, и признаться оказывается гораздо проще, чем он думал. 

— Так, ладно, с этим потом, — нервно усмехается Тони и проводит рукой по волосам. — Прежде чем ты кое-кого увидишь, мне нужно задать тебе один слегка идиотский вопрос, — он откашливается. — Ты когда-нибудь видел сны? Я имею в виду, про нас?

В прежние времена Стив решил бы, что Тони пытается отпустить очередную пошлую шуточку, но сейчас явно не самый подходящий момент.

— Где мы — это мы, — поясняет он, — а вот мир вокруг совершенно другой. Там ты, я, Тор, Джен, Хэнк и даже Наташа, твою мать. Шикарные ребята, кстати, только не Альтимейтс, а...

— ...Мстители, — заканчивает Стив. — Но не такие, как у...

— ...Грега. Да-да, я в курсе, — перебивает Тони, и Стив осознает, что это едва ли не первый откровенный разговор в их жизни. — Мы... в смысле, они... друзья и поддерживают друг друга, даже когда все летит к чертям. Сильные, безбашенные... И даже если кто-то умирает, они находят способ его вернуть. Хотел бы я знать, как такое возможно. Странная вселенная... Огромная, с кучей мест, названия которых я в жизни не слышал.

У Стива перехватывает дыхание.

— Они тебе тоже снились?

— Да, — кивает Тони. — Фактически с момента нашего знакомства. И, — он делает паузу, — это не сны.

— То есть?

— Помнишь, я рассказывал про мультивселенную? Мы получали послания из другого мира, — ухмыляется Тони. — От Мстителей. Несколько ночей назад я снова видел сон, и сначала все было как всегда, то есть обрывками, но затем связь вдруг стала стабильной, образовался портал и... из него кое-кто вышел.

— Это был ты? — пытаясь переварить новость о том, что сны оказались посланиями, и Тони тоже их видел, спрашивает Стив.

Тони отрицательно качает головой.

— Я?

— Нет, — нервно усмехается он. — Но уверен, тебе понравится.

«Кто? — гадает Стив, пристально наблюдая за тем, как, отойдя в дальнюю часть комнаты, Тони несколько раз стучит в смежную дверь. — Еще одна Гейл? Баки? Может, Джен? В конце концов, она мне тоже снилась».

А потом все становится уже неважно, потому что оттуда выходит Человек-Паук.

— Пресвятые угодники, — вцепившись в спинку одного из диванчиков, выдыхает Стив, не в силах отвести взгляд от знакомого костюма, красно-синего с оттисками паутины. Это чья-то злая шутка, кто-то очень близкий сумел обвести Тони вокруг пальца, выдав себя за Питера Паркера. Это не может быть Питер.

— Эй, Кэп, вы как? — склонив голову к плечу, взволнованно спрашивает Человек-Паук. — Кэп?

Но голос...

— Я убил тебя, — борясь с подступающими слезами, в отчаянии шепчет Стив, зная, что ему никогда не искупить своей вины.

— Так... давай-ка для начала внесем ясность, — сжав его руку, успокаивает Тони. — Во-первых, ты его не убивал, а во-вторых, ты уж точно не убивал _его,_ — он отходит от Стива и окидывает Человека-Паука внимательным взглядом. — И, Питер, по-моему, самое время представиться нормально.

Человек-Паук стягивает маску, и Стив видит перед собой Питера Паркера — живого и, кажется, даже слегка повзрослевшего — лет на пять-десять, не больше.

— Блин, чуваки, — жалуется Питер, — как-то стремно от того, что все в вашей вселенной знают мое настоящее имя.

— Неужели? — не удивляется Тони. — Ты не говорил... Разве что пару тысяч раз. Стив, это Питер Паркер, Земля-616. Он не умер. Питер, это Капитан Америка.

Вот так легко, бросив всего пару слов, Тони не только превратил Стива обратно в Капитана Америку, но и вернул в Альтимейтс. Впрочем, удивляться нечему, он мастер по части гениальных выходок.

Питер протягивает руку, и Стив осторожно ее пожимает.

— Ты старше, — брякает он первое, что приходит в голову. — В смысле, старше, чем был он.

— А вы моложе, чем Капитан Америка из моей вселенной. Наверное, — задумчиво отвечает Питер, и Стив воспоминает, как тот назвал его Кэпом, словно они действительно давно знакомы. — А вот он, — повернувшись к Тони, продолжает Питер, — почему-то пьяница.

— Паренек утверждает, что на Земле-616 я буквально в рот не беру, — салютует ему стаканом Тони. — Звучит ужасающе.

— Вы просто пьяным себя не слышали,— со странной смесью язвительности и тревоги говорит Питер, и Стив вспоминает, что когда-то действительно видел сон, в котором Тони едва не спился, и они тогда серьезно повздорили из-за этого. Значит, в мультивселенной существует еще один мир, где Питер Паркер имеет шанс прожить долгую, счастливую жизнь.

Шумно вздохнув, Тони делает очередной глоток и, отставив стакан в сторону, направляется к двери.

— Не обращайте на меня внимания, — на ходу сообщает он. — Пойду займусь кое-какими расчетами относительно портала. Советую вам тоже не терять времени.

— Хм... — избегая смотреть Стиву в глаза, неуверенно начинает Питер, когда они остаются одни. — Я понимаю, что уже умер в этой вселенной, но... как-то мне не верится, что это сделали вы, Кэп, — он прерывается. — Можно мне называть вас Кэпом?

— Конечно, — кивает Стив, ощущая, что его снова захлестывает раскаяние и чувство вины. Черт возьми, чего добивался Тони, оставляя их одних? — Все было не совсем так... В смысле, я не убивал тебя в прямом смысле этого слова.

— Да, — тихо отзывается Питер. — Я догадался.

— Ты был импульсивным, безответственным, — хрипло начинает Стив, и Питер подозрительно прищуривается. — Постоянно спрашивал, почему Альтимейтс не берут тебя с собой. Тони и Тор хотели дать тебе шанс, я утверждал, что еще слишком рано, но меня не послушали. Тогда я вызвался поговорить с тобой, потому что знал: ты еще слишком мал для такой работы. Любой твой случайный промах мог стоить кому-то жизни. И да, я сказал, что ты не подходишь для команды. И еще... — голос Стива ломается. — И еще я сказал, что тебя могут убить.

— Кэп...

— Проклятье, да когда объявили общий сбор, я даже орать на тебя толком не закончил. И я приказал... я _приказал_ тебе оставаться на месте, но куда уж там. Разумеется, тебе приспичило доказать, что я не прав. А как иначе, ведь я же обидел тебя, верно? Разочаровал, назвал недостойным. Конечно, после такого ты тут же отправился следом. И поймал пулю. Мою пулю, — Питер делает резкий вдох, и Стив открывает глаза. — Но это всего лишь следствие. А причина... Твоя смерть на моей совести. Ты умирал у меня на руках, а я продолжал кричать на тебя.

Горло перехватывает спазмом, Стив тяжело сглатывает и больше не произносит ни слова.

— Стив? — негромко зовет Питер. — Мне кажется, тебя срочно нужно обнять. Можно я?..

Стив молча кивает в ответ, и Питер осторожно обнимает его за плечи.

— Знаешь, обычно мы так не делаем, — говорит Питер. 

— Нет?

— Ну... Я просто зову вас с Тони мамочкой и папочкой.

«Интересно, кто из нас кто», — мысленно усмехается Стив.

— Наверняка ты уже тысячу раз слышал это, Кэп, — крепче прижав его к себе, шепчет на ухо Питер, — но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ни в чем не виноват. Я стал Человеком-Пауком в пятнадцать лет. Пытался ли я вытаскивать всяких придурков из неприятностей? Конечно. Нес ли я за них ответственность? Ясное дело, — Питер вздыхает. — Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю, у меня пунктик на ответственности. Но то, что происходит с тобой... Я такой же супергерой, как и все, Стив. Супергерои всегда кого-нибудь защищают, и Питер Паркер из твоей реальности захотел защитить тебя.

— Ты был... то есть он был всего лишь ребенком.

— И прекрасно понимал, во что ввязывается, — говорит Питер. — Поверь мне.

— Хорошо, — несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, Стив отпускает Питера. — Хорошо.

— Еще вопросы есть? — слабо улыбается Питер.

— Только один. Ничего, если немного странный?

Питер приглашающе разводит руками.

— Скажи, в твоем мире я когда-нибудь рисовал комиксы?

— М-м-м... — на мгновение задумывается Питер. — Да! Ты говорил, что подрабатывал в издательстве, когда еще не был в Мстителях. Рисовал комиксы про Капитана Америку, — усмехается он. — Круто, да?

Получается, все, что делал и чувствовал тот, другой Стив по отношению к Тони, тоже правда.

— А мы с Тони... — хочет спросить Стив, но, увидев того в дверном проеме, решает не продолжать.

— Паучок! — с порога громко зовет Тони. — Мальчики из лаборатории просили тебя уделить им еще пару минут. Хотят провести какие-то дополнительные исследования. 

— Не вопрос. Приятно было познакомиться, Кэп, — повернувшись к Стиву, кивает Питер, после чего надевает маску и идет к выходу.

— Ну вот, — когда слышится звук закрывающейся двери, резюмирует Тони, и лицо его приобретает нечитаемое выражение. — Питер Паркер собственной персоной. 

—Спасибо, — искренне благодарит Стив. — Если честно, я не ожидал от тебя такого, Тони. Ты думал, что мне... В смысле, ты знал, что я...

— Обрадуешься? — улыбается Тони. — Ну еще бы. Но я ведь вам помешал. Грешен, каюсь, иногда я очень не вовремя вламываюсь. Так что ты хотел узнать у Питера про нас, солнышко?

— У меня был вопрос, — медленно произносит Стив. — Сначала мне показалось, что об этом можно спросить у него, но сейчас я думаю — лучше задать его сразу тебе.

— И?

Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, Стив быстро подходит к Тони и, обхватив ладонями его лицо, целует в губы, ощущая терпкий привкус водки с апельсиновым соком.

— Да, дорогой, — шепчет Тони, отстраняясь. — Мой ответ — да.


End file.
